xform_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
BT One
The BT-One '''is a big rig featured in almost every driving game made by Xform. Design The BT-One is based on the Kenworth T800. Performance '''Traffic Slam The BT One appears in Traffic Slam as a traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 2 The BT One appears in Burnin' Rubber 2 as a traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 3 The BT One appears in Burnin' Rubber 3 and is unlocked upon defeating Michael in the Gateway Boss Battle. Despite it has a powerful engine, the BT One is the slowest vehicle in the game with a top speed of 150 mph, and it tends to understeer in corners for its heavy mass. It is less useful in races. Due to being a boss vehicle, the player cannot customize this truck. The BT One appears also as a traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 4 The Big Truck appears in Burnin' Rubber 4 and is unlocked upon defeating Russell in Route 66 boss battle. It lacks its competitiveness in all races for its top speed and handling, but has a powerful armor that make the truck almost invulnerable to impacts and shoots. It can reach a top speed of 185 mph when fully upgraded. It also appears as a traffic vehicle. Redline Rumble Revolution The BT One appears in Redline Rumble Revolution and has the task of starting the racers, and then resume them at the end of the race. Traffic Slam 2 The BT One appears in Traffic Slam 2 as a traffic vehicle. Downtown Drift The Big Daddy appears in Downtown Drift and can be purchased with a price tag of $75.000. It is decently quick but has poor handling, although it is one of the strongest and one of the most heaviest vehicle in the game, in fact, it has the capacity (along with the School Bus and the El Diablo) to destroy easily the opponent's cars. It can reach a top speed of 209 km/h. Traffic Slam 3 The BT One appears in Traffic Slam 3 as a traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The BT One appears in Burnin' Rubber 5 and is unlocked upon completing the Devils Run team race. It is considered the slower of all vehicles for its heavy mass, but it has good armor because it is larger vehicle in the game. although some vehicles are bigger but are a bit faster. But is very stronger, it could be useful in the boss battles, instead in the races is not competitive. It can reach a top speed of 88 mph. The BT One appears also as a parked vehicle next to the garage. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn The BT One appears in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn as a traffic vehicle. Burnin' Rubber Shift The BT One appears in Burnin' Rubber Shift and has the task of starting the racers, and then resume them at the end of the race. 'Burnin' Rubber Cartapult' The BT One appears in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult and is unlocked upon destroying all landmarks, or destroy the zeppelin. It has also a special feature. After launching the BT One, you can ignite a huge bomb by pressing z, which can destroy pretty much everything near the explosion. It also appears as a traffic vehicle. Gallery TS_BT_One.png|Traffic Slam (as traffic vehicle) BR2_BT_One.png|Burnin' Rubber 2 (as traffic vehicle) BR3_BT_One.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR3_BT_One_Traffic.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (as traffic vehicle) BR4_Big_Truck.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 BR4_BT_One.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (as traffic vehicle) RRR_BT_One.jpg|Redline Rumble Revolution (as traffic vehicle) TS2_BT_One.png|Traffic Slam 2 (as traffic vehicle) DD_Big_Daddy.jpg|Downtown Drift TS3_BT_One.png|Traffic Slam 3 (as traffic vehicle) BR5_BT_One.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 Screenshot (4128).png|Burnin' Rubber 5 (as parked vehicle) BRCB_BT_One.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn (as traffic vehicle) BRS_BT_One.jpg|Burnin' Rubber Shift (as traffic vehicle) br3hd_btone.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_btone.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) br5hd_btone.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD Screenshot (3504).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (3481).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult (as traffic vehicle) Video Category:Heavy/Millitary Vehicles Category:Transit/Commercials Vehicles Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Redline Rumble Revolution Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 2: Detonation Category:Vehicles in Downtown Drift Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Shift Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult